The Book of Paige
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'The Book of Aria'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**The Book of Paige**

**Paige Fields is on her way to the mall to buy a gift for her wife Emily.**

"Hmm, not much people here today..." mumbles Paige to herself as she step out from her car and sees the almost abandoned-looking Rosewood Mall.

"So I'm not the only one who decided to go shopping today?" says Hanna when she exit the mall with a large shopping-bag in her hand.

"I'm gonna buy a little something for Emily so she won't feel so alone when I go away on another mission next week." says Paige.

"Cute! Don't worry, I won't say anything to Em. Your secret's safe with me." says Hanna. "Okay, gotta go. Late for a meeting. See ya!"

Paige enter the mall and head straight for the new high fashion clothing-store.

She smile a bit when she read the sign next to a new beautiful dress in the window. The one who designed it is none other than Alison DiLaurentis.

The smile is gone though once she notice the price. 2400 $.

"Way more than what I can pay right now." says Paige.

Paige is on a budget, not ready to spend too much on Emily's gift.

Paige never had much money as a kid so now as an adult she always manage whatever money she has really well.

On the other side of the store, Paige notice a short purple dress that would be perfect on Emily.

"Wow! Only 100 $. That's like a steal. OMG." says Paige.

She decide that the dress is gonna be her gift to Emily.

After she pay for the dress, Paige head back home and hide the dress in a box at the back of her closet.

Just as Paige shut the door to her closet, Emily get home from work.

"Paige, what are you up to?" says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Goin' through my closet to see what clothes I actually have." says Paige, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, I think we both have all the clothes we need." says Emily.

"Who's makin' dinner tonight?" says Paige.

"Funny. You are. I did it yesterday and the day before that." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Okay, but I won't cook Lobster Thermidor for you. Probably more like rice and beef. I have never been a master in the kitchen." says Paige.

"Rice and beef...mmmm, sounds awesome." says Emily in a sweet cute voice.

"Then rice and beef it is." says Paige with a smile.

"Yummy!" says Emily with her childish voice.

"Cute!" says Paige, being childish too.

After dinner, Paige sneak upstairs while Emily is in the bathroom.

When she comes back down to the living room, Paige finds her sweet Emily on the couch.

"Paige my love, what's behind your back?" says Emily.

"Do I have a something behind my back?" says Paige.

"No tease, Paige. I know you have something behind your back." says Emily.

"Okay...here!" says Paige. "I bought a little gift for you so you won't forget about me while I go away."

Paige holds out the dress she bought for Emily.

"For me? Wow, it's beautiful." says Emily with a huge smile.

"Simply a cute dress for my cute Em. Yes I know it's not some fancy designer-dress, but it's still cute." says Paige.

"Don't worry, babe. I love it." says Emily.

"You can wear it on your nights when you're alone and dream about me. I'll be dreamin' about you." says Paige.

"I didn't know there was much time for 'private moments' aboard the USS John Adams." says Emily.

"I have no idea how they're doin' things on the USS John Adams." says Paige as she start to giggle.

"Why not...?" says Emily confused.

"I'm on the USS Oakland, not the USS John Adams." says Paige.

"Oh, sorry. I should know that." says Emily.

"It's okay. Anyways, I'm gonna dream about you every free minute I get." says Paige.

"Aww, cute." says Emily.

Next week on the morning of the day when Paige has to go away on a mission.

Paige is eating a sandwich when Emily enter the kitchen.

Paige is dressed in her Marine corps. duty uniform.

"There's my strong soldier. Nice that you didn't leave before I got up. I wanted to kiss you goodbye." says Emily with a smile.

"I'd never leave without a kiss from my Emily." says Paige.

Emily wrap her arms around Paige's waist and kiss her with love and passion.

"Mmmm, yes! That's a kiss I'll keep in my dreams while I'm away." says Paige.

"Don't be a hero." says Emily in a low, slightly sad voice as Paige grab her bags and equipment and walk out to her car.

"You'll have your awesome Paige back, babe." says Paige. "Don't cry. Nothing's gonna happen to me."

Emily cry as she sees Paige's black car disappear in the distance.

She knows that Paige will be back. Paige has been on many dangerous missions, but she's always made it back alive and beautiful to be with her sweet Emily.

Emily knows all this, but she still thinks about what would happen if Paige didn't make it back home.

Later that day, Emily meets up with Aria at the Brew.

"Em, you know that Paige will come back to you." says Aria.

"I know, but it's so empty without her. I can't kiss her, hug her or talk to her. I have problems to go to sleep without her next to me in the bed." says Emily.

"Aww, Em!" says Aria. "I understand. You love Paige, she's your wife."

"Paige, I wish you were here..." whisper Emily.

Two days later aboard the USS Oakland, Paige is in her room.

"Emily, I wish you were here..." whisper Paige.

"Paige...!" says a voice outside the door.

"Yes...?" says Paige as she open the door.

Outside is another female Marine named Nicole Scarlet.

Nicole is the same age as Paige and they are friends.

"Wanna join me for lunch?" says Nicole.

"Uh...okay..." says Paige in a sad tone.

"Feelin' alone without Emily, do you?" says Nicole.

"Yes." says Paige.

"I understand. I feel the same about my boyfriend." says Nicole.

"What's for lunch?" says Paige.

"I have no idea. I hope it's fish." says Nicole.

"Or beef, maybe." says Paige.

"You eat like a man." says Nicole with a little smirk.

"No I do not." says Paige as she giggle a bit.

"Yes, you do. Not even Commander O'Hara eats as much as you and he's a manly tall macho-man." says Nicole.

"Okay, but at least I don't get fat." says Paige.

"You're in awesome shape." says Nicole.

"So are you." says Paige.

At the same time back home in Rosewood, Emily thinks about Paige.

"Awwww, Paige! My days go by so fuckin' slow without you. I love you so much. You're my only one true love." thinks Emily.

Emily finish her lunch and then she walk to the locker room to change into swim-suit.

"Okay, time to do some work." mumbles Emily as she put on her dark-blue swim-suit with the state swim-team's logo on it.

"Hi, Emily!" says the entire team as Emily enter the large room where the pool is.

"Hi, team! The nationals are comin' up really soon. I need to see which five among you that have the skill to be there." says Emily.

Emily knows that her team's ready. Since she became coach, Emily has made the team win the national championships every year.

"Jane Torres, let's see what you got. Into the water." says Emily.

"Yes, Em!" says Jane Torres.

Later at the end of the day's swim-lesson, Emily walk up to Dana Summer, the best swimmer on the team.

"Dana, you have the best time again. You're ready for the nationals, girl." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily!" says Dana. "I promise to do my best."

"You always do." says Emily.

Six months later, Paige return home. She's safe and alive, just as she always promise Emily that she'll be.

"Welcome home, sexy Paige!" says Emily as she give Paige a nice warm hug.

"Nice to be back, sexy Emily!" says Paige with a sensual smile.

"I've worn the dress you gave me every Saturday while you've been gone. I've touched myself while wearin' it, pretending that is was your nice hands that were all over me." says Emily.

"Em, no need to pretend anymore, cause tonight you'll get to enjoy the real thing." says Paige.

"Awww, so sexy." says Emily.

"Very sexy, Em. Very sexy." says Paige in a soft and sexy tone.

"I'm really happy that you're back." says Emily as she give Paige a kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
